


The Screen Behind You

by unicornthings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornthings/pseuds/unicornthings
Summary: When a boy named Lance comes up to Keith and claims to be his online boyfriend of six months, Keith is more than a little confused. He has never even met this guy before but something tells him that Lance is not lying. And when Keith starts to do some digging of his own he realizes that someone around him is.





	1. Now you see me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, another Klance fic so exciting :D thank you for all the support on my first Adashi/Klance fic! So I would love if you checked that fic out too :) anyways enjoy!! (edit: I got Twitter, you guys should follow @unicornthings1 )

“Oh my god, Keith!”

Keith was walking in the park with his older brother, Shiro, just spending a day hanging out and eating ice cream when it happened. 

When Keith heard his name he was in the middle of taking a huge bite of his red velvet ice cream (his favourite) so Keith awkwardly had the spoon hanging from his mouth when he turned around. 

He saw a good-looking Cuban boy who looked around his age with big ocean blue eyes and a wide smile on his face as he walked towards him.

Which Keith would have been all for, except he has no idea who this guy is even though he clearly knows who Keith is.

What is going on?! 

Before Keith could even process anything else, the Cuban boy was right in front of him now and still had that big smile when he began to talk again, “How come when we texted last night you didn't mention anything about you being in my city, much less the state?!” 

They texted last night! Again, who is this guy?! And what is going on?! 

Clearly seeing that Keith’s brain has fully stopped working at the moment, Shiro decided to stick out his hand and introduce himself. “Hi, I'm Shiro.” 

Lance took his hand and giggled. “Yeah, I know who you are Shiro. How can I forget the brother of Keith, that would have made me a pretty bad online friend.” 

Online friend?! 

Shiro gave Keith a confused look but quickly covered it up and gave a charming smile. “Oh that's great but if you don't mind me asking who are you?” 

Keith is going to buy his brother so much ice cream for asking the million dollar question. 

For the first time since the brown-haired boy has arrived his smile dropped and the emotion in his eyes was almost like, hurt? 

“Oh,” Lance said so quietly that they almost didn't hear him. “Keith really didn't tell you about me.” 

How could he when he didn't even know who this is?! 

Shiro gave his brother another look but when he got a just as confused look in return, he returned his eyes back to Lance and said, “Um, no sorry.” 

Looking even more upset and now even a little mad, the young man turned to look at Keith as if expecting Keith will explain himself. 

But still confused on what was even going on, he bet that he was just giving him a deer in headlights look with that stupid ice cream spoon still hanging from his mouth. 

The Cuban boy just scoffed clearly not getting the reaction he wanted and with stormy eyes, he turned back to Shiro, “The name’s Lance. Not that it matters anymore,” and began to walk away. 

Keith still didn't have any idea what was going on or how this guy knew him but he didn't like that look on this guy-Lance's face so he decided to go after him. 

Quickly giving his brother his empty ice cream cup and spoon, he half-jogged after the guy since even though he left only 30 seconds ago with his legs he already made a big distance between himself and Keith. 

Finally catching up, Keith tapped him on the shoulder and was about to ask Lance a million questions but before he could, Lance suddenly stopped and turned around with a face that screamed murder. 

“I can't believe you, Keith! It's one thing pretending to not be my boyfriend because we only talked about it online and I know you're still struggling with your sexuality and everything but pretending that you don’t even know me is a low blow! Plus you said that your brother was super accepting which again I know that doesn't mean you had to declare we're a thing but at least a ‘Hey, this is Lance, my amazing online friend for the past six months’ would have been nice,” Lance said all in one breath, looking close to tears. 

Even though Lance had just said a lot of information, Keith just felt more confused. Six months? Online friend-well boyfriend? 

Clearly, something was going on that somehow both didn't but did involve Keith in someway. 

Keith was about to say all this when, Lance held up his hands to stop him with his eyes looking even redder, “Look, you don't have to make up excuses. I get it. I wasn't important enough to you to mention to your brother, even though l have talked about you non-stop to my family well my siblings at least my parents wouldn't get the online dating thing,” looking sadly down at the ground Lance continued but in a quieter voice and his voice started shaking, “It's just this relationship has really meant something to me these past few months and we always talked about how excited we were to meet each other in person. And I guess I just thought that you were as serious as I was but clearly I was...wrong.” 

For some reason, Keith felt like he was literally ripping out this guy's heart. At first, he thought this was just some classmate he forgot about from high school but from Lance’s words, this was clearly something deeper. Keith wanted to figure out what was going on so he could fix it and tell Lance that he is important but all Keith could do was stand there frozen. 

Seeing that once again, Keith wasn't going to give a response, Lance rubbed his nose and held his head high and looked Keith directly in his eyes. “I'm going to need a couple of days to just process all of this so I probably won't be online for the next couple of days and I don't want you to worry. Anyways I have to get going so I'll message you soon.” 

Keith wanted to go after him demand answers on what was going on, how did he know Keith or his brother and why in the world did he believe that they had a romantic relationship online. 

But by the time, Keith could start to move his feet, Lance was gone. 

\--- 

“That's all really odd, Keith,” Shiro told him after Keith told him what happened with Lance after he ran (okay, half-jogged) after him. 

Keith gave a sad laugh, “Yeah tell me about it. He definitely knew me, Shiro, I mean he even knew that you were my brother but I swear that I have never seen him in my life before. From what I could gather he seems to think that I'm some online boyfriend that he has known for at least six months.” 

Shiro frown. “Why would he think that you don't even have any social media.” 

Keith sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I don't know. But you didn't see the look on his face, Shiro, it was like I was breaking his heart. Something is clearly going on but I have no idea on what it could be.” 

The two continued to talk about the situation until they finally reached the front of Keith’s apartment building. 

“I can't talk about this anymore, it's giving me a headache,” Keith finally said in frustration. 

Giving his little brother, a sympathetic look, he gave him a quick hug and said that they would figure out what's going on tomorrow and just get a good night sleep.

After returning the hug and promising that he would, Keith finally went up to his apartment. 

Keith got a place of his own about seven months ago. After living with his brother and brother's boyfriend, Adam, for about two years after he graduated high school, Keith decided that it was time for him to move out. 

Shiro and Adam never said anything about Keith moving out once he finished school and decided he wasn't going to college, in fact, it was the opposite, with Shiro saying that this was Keith’s home too and that just because he was done with school doesn't mean he had to leave with Adam agreeing. 

So while Keith knew that he could stay with Shiro until he was 35 and his brother would say nothing, once Keith got a job that paid well enough he started to save up and once he saw a flyer for someone who needed a roommate with rent that wasn't crazy expensive he was finally able to move out. 

As Keith walked up the stairs to his apartment his mind wandered back to Lance. While he told his brother that he was done thinking about the situation for the night he couldn't get the hurt and sadness in Lance's eyes, out of his mind. How does Lance know him?

Before Keith could start thinking about it again, he reached his apartment door and opened it. 

As Keith entered he saw his roommate of seven months, sitting on the couch, Eddie Charles. 

Eddie was a pretty good roommate, he cleaned his parts of the house, didn't complain, and was nice. All things that Keith appreciated. The only thing is that Eddie kept to himself to the point that Keith knew little to nothing about him. Which Keith couldn't judge to hard about since he didn't make the greatest effort to get to know the guy. It's just that Eddie knew many of aspects of Keith's life, usually because Eddie would ask about it, while Keith could name on his hand the number of personal things that he knew about his roommate.

Hearing Keith walk in, Eddie quickly closed his laptop and turned around while giving a smile. “Hey roomie, how was your day? Did you have a good outing with Shiro?” 

Keith sighed and hanged up his coat in their hallway closet. “Yeah it was good until-,” Keith began wondering if he should tell Eddie about the Lance situation. While Eddie was always willing to listen to Keith’s problems and actually gave good advice, a lot of the times, because he knew so little about Eddie it always made him wonder if he and Eddie were friends or just strictly roommates. 

Deciding he wanted another opinion he decided to continue, “it was good but then something odd happened.” 

Putting his laptop on their coffee table, Eddie turned back to face him and gave Keith a confused smile, “Odd, how?” 

Keith sighed again and finally joined Eddie on the couch. “Well me and Shiro were in the park you know the one by the ice cream place with the really good red velvet ice cream,” Eddie nodded, “Anyways all of a sudden this guy calls my name and comes over and I have never seen him before but he starts talking like he knows me.” 

Eddie still had a smile on his face but his eyes narrowed and he asked in an odd tone, “Oh? Really? What did he look like?” 

Keith wondered how that was relevant to the story but knowing that Eddie was majoring in English at his university he probably was just wired to want a full-on description of stories. 

“Well he was tall, dark skin, looked to be Cuban if I had to guess, and he had the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen.” 

Now Eddie lost his smile and he was frowning. “Did he give his name?”, in a tone so deep for a minute Keith wondered if it was his sweet, quiet roommate that had spoken.

Now Keith was frowning too. “He just said it was Lance.” 

Eddie’s leg began to shake up and down, one of his nervous habits, and asked in the same deep tone. “Did anything else happen?” 

Keith almost didn't want to answer the question and instead ask Eddie some questions of his own since he has never seen Eddie like this. 

Deciding to just watch Eddie’s reaction he said, “Well he seemed upset that Shiro or me didn’t know who he was so he walked away pretty upset, and I went after him but before I could say anything he started going off on how he was upset that I pretended to not know him, and how he thought he was important to me and that he understands that I'm struggling with my sexuality but that I shouldn't have done that. He also mentioned something about being online boyfriends and six months of talking.” 

Deciding to stop there, Eddie now looked lost in thought. 

Not being able to keep his thoughts to himself anymore he just blatantly asked, “Do you know this guy or something, Eddie?” 

Eddie jumped hearing Keith's voice as if he forgot Keith was there all together but once he met Keith’s eyes he finally smiled again and gave a small laugh. “No, of course not, Keith. I was just thinking about how weird that whole situation is. Clearly, this guy is just a big bag of crazy. He's probably just some guy that had a crush on you in high school and made up this insane story so you would go out with him.” 

Keith didn't get crazy vibes from Lance, but Eddie’s theory was honestly the most logical one he has heard so far. Even though it was pretty far out there, I mean if this Lance guy liked Keith he could have just asked him out like you're suppose to. 

Keith was about to say this, but once again he was cut off from saying anything when Eddie started to get off the couch and took his laptop with him. 

“Anyways sorry if I wasn't much help. If you want my suggestion just stay away from the guy. Anyhow, I have to go write this English paper.” 

Eddie was about to go to the hallway that would lead to his room but stopped and turned back to Keith. “Are you planning on contacting him again?” 

“Umm...no probably not. He mentioned something about being M.I.A from social media for the next couple of days and that he'll talk to me when he's ready but of course, I had no idea what he was talking about. I'll probably just take your advice and stay away if I see him again,” Keith lied. 

Eddie gave him a small smile and shrugged. “Yeah, that's probably for the best.” 

Then he walked away. 

Keith continued to look at the now empty hallway his roommate left through. 

Keith wasn't dumb, he knew that Eddie started to behave oddly the moment he described who Lance was and that somehow Eddie knew what was going on. 

Somehow, Keith, Lance and Eddie were all connected? 

And Keith was going to find out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!! Next chapter is in Lance's point of view so comment if you think you know what is going on!! And also please Like, all kudos brings joy to me :D


	2. Now you don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information about Keith and Lance's relationship and why Lance believes they are boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you for all the likes and comments on the first chapter!! Here's the second one! Also while writing in Lance's point of view I realized that it sounded like I was social media shaming in terms of not having social media or having a small amount of followers but I'm totally not xD I didn't have any social medias for the longest time (the first one being Snapchat) and compared to most of the people at my school I do not have a lot of followers lol anyways enjoy!!

“Hunk, you didn't see the look on his face it was like he had never seen my face in his entire life! If I didn't know he was a college student I would think he was a full-time actor, it was that good!” 

 

Hunk, who was sitting on his roommate's bed, just nervously sat as he watched Lance pace back and forward in their dorm. 

 

Finally seeing that Lance had finished his rant, Hunk decided to chime in, “I mean you probably just caught him off guard, Lance, he probably wasn't expecting to bump into you like that.” 

 

Now, Lance was sitting on the bed with Hunk and let out a sigh, “I know. It's just that he didn't even seem excited to see me or that he could even care less to see me.” 

 

“I mean I don't know about that, bud, you said that after you left upset, he came after you, that clearly shows he cares a little.” 

 

Lance began feeling a headache come on and raised his hands to rub his temples, “I guess, man. I'm just so confused and tired, and I feel like I wasted the past six months with a guy that clearly didn't take our relationship as seriously as I did.” 

 

Seeing how hurt his best friend was, Hunk tried to cheer him up. “Well don't give up yet, I mean you have been happier talking to this online guy then I have seen you with any of your in-person girlfriends and boyfriends. I think you should at least hear his side of the story before you make any decisions.” 

 

“I know. You're right.” 

 

Hunk smiled one last time before standing up. 

 

“Anyways I have to get going or I'll be late for my date with Shay. Will you be okay?” 

 

Lance gave a tiny laugh, “Yeah, dude! I'll be fine. Go and see your real-life lady and I have a great time.” 

 

Once Hunk left their dorm, Lance got off his bed and sat back down once he had his laptop. 

 

Instead of opening it, he started to think back to what he now deemed the ‘Keith incident.’ 

 

It's been two days and Lance still hasn't found the courage to message Keith about how everything went down, even though he can see that he has 10 or more messages from him.

 

~~~

 

Him and Keith had ‘met’ about six months ago. Lance was doing some online shopping on his laptop when he saw he had a notification on Facebook for a friend request from Keith Kogane. 

 

Lance was confused at first since he didn't know a Keith but he clicked on his profile thinking that maybe it was a fellow student from his university but he saw that they didn't share any mutual friends so that was highly unlikely. Plus from the three photos that he had on his profile, Lance feels like he would have remembered a face like that plus how can anyone forget someone that young that actually pulled off a mullet. 

 

Okay, so usually Lance wouldn't accept a request from someone he didn't know (I mean stranger danger!) but his Facebook was his least active of his social media in terms of personal information since he mostly only used it for school and yeah, the fact that he's an attractive person around his age does help. 

 

So Lance accepted the friend request. 

 

It was only two minutes later when Lance saw that he had a new message. 

 

KEITH: Hey. 

 

‘Oh so attractive mullet guy wants to talk to me,’ Lance thought to himself as he typed out a response. 

 

LANCE: Hi? Sorry if this is rude but...do I know you? 

 

Within a few seconds he had a response. 

 

KEITH: hahaha no you're not being rude. We don't know each other, I just saw your profile pic and thought you were cute :) 

 

Lance began to feel himself blush. Lance thought he was a flirt but clearly, this guy was a lot more direct with his approach. 

 

LANCE: wow dude! You're actually making me blush hahaha I mean you're just diving right in aren't you lolz but how do you even know if I like guys?! 

 

KEITH: Lol I don't but I was hoping ;) 

 

LANCE: well I guess you picked the right profile since I do, bi lolz 

 

KEITH: Well I guess this is my lucky day, isn't it Lance? 

 

And so began their ‘relationship’. 

 

After that day, Lance and Keith messaged each other almost every day with Keith flirting and Lance flirting back. It was around the three-month mark when things started to get more serious. 

 

Lance and Keith started to have deeper conversations with each other and even shared things that they didn't tell anyone else. Pidge, his other best friend and a total computer expert, advised against this since he still hasn't even met this guy yet or even Skype with him. Lance knew it was bad news to share so much information about himself with an online friend but he couldn't help it when it came to Keith. He felt like he could tell him anything and he knew Keith felt the same. 

 

Keith, told him how he was still struggling with being gay and liking guys and Lance tried to joke that he seemed pretty confident with guys to Lance with all the flirting he did. Keith told him that the reason he talked to guys online was that it was a lot easier than doing it in real life. Lance worried that meant Keith was just using him as a test trail so he could be more confident but Keith reassured him that Lance was different and meant more to him. 

 

Lance ended up smiling for the rest of the day. 

 

When Keith and Lance decided to be exclusive to each other and give each other the title of boyfriends, Lance decided they should follow each other on all their social media. Now the thing about Keith is he didn't have a lot of followers on most of his social media, which was fine not everyone was going to have 600 followers on Instagram like Lance or 200 on Facebook but with numbers like 23 on Instagram and 10 on Facebook, it made Lance wonder just how social Keith was in real life. When Lance and he talked to each other the black-haired man was all confident and swag but Keith has already made that clear he wasn't like that in real life. 

 

Feeling bad, Lance made all his siblings and friends follow Keith on his social media which Keith was happy about. Lance asked Keith if he could follow his brother on any social media or even his friend, Eddie, but Keith told him that they both didn't have social media. Lance found it odd that anyone under the age of 50 didn't have at least one social media but it would explain why his boyfriend's followers were so low since maybe he just came from a family of non-social media believers and made friends with the same people. 

 

The only social media that Lance couldn't get Keith to be a part of was Snapchat, his favourite. When Keith told him he didn't have Snapchat, Lance went on a long rant about how out of all the social media platforms every person at least had to have Snapchat. The dark-haired man told him that there was no point of having Snapchat before since he didn't have any friends that he could use it with. 

 

After that Lance felt bad, sometimes forgetting that his boyfriend wasn't as social as he was. But the next day, Keith got Snapchat. Lance was so excited since he would get to see Keith’s stories and maybe even get a shirtless snap if Lance was lucky. But after starting a streak, most of the time, Lance just got snaps of random parts of his apartment, Keith saying that he didn't like taking selfies. 

 

Eventually his friends told him that the whole thing was sketchy and if Keith couldn't prove that he is real than Lance should dump him. Lance agreed that enough was enough and told Keith he wanted a snap of his face or it was over. 

 

Lance was nervous that maybe he has in fact been catfished these past couples of months but then he got a snap from Keith and there he was. Well, he was frowning and looked a little piss off with a smiling dirty blond-haired man with glasses next to him on the couch clearly holding the camera that Lance assumed was Eddie, Keith's roommate that he has mentioned a couple of times. He was pretty cute just not really Lance's type. 

 

While it looked like Keith didn't look happy to be forced into taking a photo at least now Lance didn't have to have any more doubts that Keith was a real person and not just some Instagram model that someone stole pictures from but most importantly it proved that Lance McClain really was talking to Keith Kogane. 

 

\--- 

 

Deciding that he has stalled long enough, Lance opened up his laptop and clicked on Keith’s messages. From the looks of it, the first messages were sent a couple of hours after the incident. 

 

KEITH: I'm so sorry about today, Lance!!! 

 

KEITH: I had no idea I was going to bump into you like that!! And I'm sorry I pretended like I didn't know you! I just got nervous and didn't know how to react. 

 

KEITH: You're so important to me!! I'm an idiot for letting my social anxiety ruin our first meeting :( please forgive me. 

 

Lance read the rest of the messages and they were over the past two days with it being much the same. Lance understood that their first meeting would most likely be awkward with Keith's anxiety with social situations but he still felt like his boyfriend did some things wrong. 

 

LANCE: Hey! I told you I was just taking a little social media break so please stop panicking mullet lolz anyways I'm not as mad anymore but I still feel like you have some explaining to do. Like the fact you were visiting in my state and never told me??! And how your brother doesn't even know who I am! I mean I have told my siblings so much about you I just thought the favour was being returned :(((( 

 

Within two minutes, he got a reply. 

 

KEITH: I know, I'm sorry babe!! I should have told Shiro about you which I have I just never gave a name or showed any pictures :( but as for being in the same state...well I have to admit something…

 

Lance frowned. Keith lied about something, Lance was upset since when they made things official, they promised to be honest with each other about everything. He was already upset but he asked Keith what was it. 

 

KEITH: I have actually been living in the same state and city as you this whole time :(

 

LANCE: What?! That's a pretty big thing to lie about, Keith!! You mean that we could have met each other this whole time!! I mean how many times have you heard me say how I was saving up money to come and visit you!! Why would you lie?! 

 

KEITH: I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have lied. I just knew that if I said we were in the same city or even state you would want to visit me as soon as possible and I was nervous, babe! 

 

Lance was super pissed but Lance's insecurities started to whisper something in the back of his mind. 

 

LANCE: Wait…did you not want to meet me in-person? 

 

KEITH: Of course, I wanted to meet you!....it's just I didn't think you would like what you saw. 

 

LANCE: Well you are just as handsome in person as you are in your photos maybe more so. 

 

KEITH:....thanks 

 

LANCE: But don't think your looks will get you off the hook, mullet! I want to meet you in person...again lolz 

 

KEITH: I don't think that's a good idea, Lance. 

 

LANCE: No if, and or buts about it! If you want to prove that you're sorry then meet me at the Blue Lion Café tomorrow at 6. 

 

Lance didn't get a reply but he saw that Keith read his message and decided that he did his part and the rest was up to his boyfriend if he can still even call him that anymore. 

 

It wasn't till later that night, Lance was half asleep just laying in bed when he heard his phone go off, notifying that Keith had replied. 

 

KEITH: Change of plans. Make it the same time at the Voltron Café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this means that Keith and Lance are meeting again...or are they?! Lol also if you think you know what is happening next think again or maybe you do know what is coming next lol so I still have to write chapter 3 so please like and comment they make me so happy and make me feel less bad about my writing xD


	3. Papa has an plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't know how to approach this Eddie situation so he goes to Shiro's for help but when Adam, Shiro's boyfriend, says he has a plan, things are about to take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a liar!! Lance and Keith don't meet in this chapter I mean Lance isn't even in this chapter lol but I couldn't help myself this scene was suppose to just be a small part between Shiro and Keith but Adam came along and took over and it became it's own chapter!! Anyways this was fun to write so hope you enjoy!!

Keith didn't even know where to start. 

He felt bad for suspecting Eddie since he has been nothing but nice to him since he's moved in but he couldn't help but feel like he was the key to all of this. 

Whatever this was? 

Eddie was at school so technically speaking he could search through his room and see if he found anything but that was a level of privacy that Keith didn't know if he could cross. 

This wasn't an episode of Scooby-Doo if Keith got busted for looking through his roommate's stuff it would have consequences. 

But how was Keith suppose to find the truth if he didn't do anything?

\--- 

“Did you find his profile?”, Shiro asked as he walked in from the kitchen with two glasses of water in his hand. 

Keith sighed as he continued scrolling his brother's Facebook on his laptop. 

“Nope. Lance is a surprisingly popular name.” 

“I'm sure you'll find him,” his brother said as he handed Keith a glass of water. 

Keith sighed and put the laptop aside as he took the glass and thanked his brother. 

“So you think Eddie might be behind this whole thing?” 

“I don't know, Shiro. I mean I hope not! What am I supposed to do then? Move out? Cannot afford that. Forgive him? Hate doing that.” 

Now it was Shiro’s turn to sigh. “Whoa, Keith. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't even know if Eddie has even done anything. I mean Eddie is a nice guy.” 

Keith looked at his brother and narrowed his eyes a bit. 

Shiro frowned. “Why are you giving me that look, Keith?” 

Keith soften his eyes, a bit. “It's just you don't always have the best...judgement of people, Shiro.” 

Shiro frowned further, looking more like an upset toddler by the minute. “What does that mean?” 

Keith tried to put his thoughts into words as best he could. “It's just that you always see the best in people. Which is one of my favourite traits about you, Shiro! Don't get me wrong! But because of that, you can't always see the bad traits in others.” 

Once Keith finished, Shiro opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it but opened it again, “Okay but name one time that-” 

“Lotor.” 

“Okay but-” 

“Todd.” 

“He was-” 

“Mrs.Kenwood” 

“Okay how was I supposed to know that an 80-year-old woman would lie to me about vintage plates? She said they were vintage and $80 a plate. I didn't know they were from the dollar store until Adam told me he saw them there!”, his brother rushed to say all at once. 

Keith was about to reply but a voice scared him when he heard behind him, “Yeah babe but you didn't even go back and ask for your money back you just let her get away with that.” 

“Jesus Adam! You scared the shit out of me,” Keith said and held his chest. 

Adam just laughed and sat down beside Keith. 

“Sorry Keith. I just heard what sounded like an almost angry Shiro and you know daddy had to come out to see himself a piece of that.” 

Keith made a horrified face and turned to Shiro, expecting his brother to also look horrified but Shiro was just calmly looking at Adam with a smirk on his face. 

“Ewww! I don't know if I should be more grossed out that you call yourself daddy or that Shiro just accepts that you call yourself that.” 

Adam just gave a small smirk, “Trust me, Keith, he more than accepts that name.” 

Keith quickly stood up. “You’re both gross. I will rather be around my possibly creepy roommate than the both of you.” 

Keith was actually about to leave but then Adam grabbed his arm. “Stop kink-shaming your father and I and come let papa tell you how to solve your problems,” Adam somehow said with a straight face. 

“I swear to god Adam I will walk out that door and you will never see me again!” 

Adam finally burst out laughing and let go of Keith's arm. “Okay, okay, no more jokes. But seriously sit down and I actually have an idea,” Adam said while patting Keith’s spot and having an innocent smile. 

Keith narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He slowly sat and turned to his brother while giving him a look that said, ‘what is your demon of a boyfriend up to?’ 

Shiro just raised up both his hands in defence. “Don't look at me. This is the first of I'm hearing of this so-called plan.” 

Adam just gave another innocent smile. “That's because hunny bunny and the illegitimate child of my hunny bunny, I just thought of this plan.” 

Before Keith could turn back to his brother and tell him that his boyfriend was insane and he should really get a new one, Adam continued. 

“We need to find out what secrets’ Eddie is keeping right? Well, what is a modern-day version of a diary? A laptop of course!” 

Keith just sighed in frustration. “I mean yeah that's great and all Adam but Eddie holds onto that thing like it's his lifeline.” 

Adam gave a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. “That's where my plan comes in.” 

Shiro snorted suddenly. “What do you want us to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?” 

“Don't give him any ideas, Shiro!” 

Adam paused for a minute as if actually considering but just slowly said, “We will make that plan B.” 

While Keith glared at his brother, Adam smiled again and clapped his hands. 

“Now let Papa tell you his plan.” 

Adam's laugh was cut off by Keith hitting him in the face with a pillow on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean?! It's all Adam's fault lol now that I have created this version of Adam it can't be helped when I put him in my stories xD anyways next chapter, the plan! What is it?! And Lance will be in the next chapter (hopefully lol) please leave comments and kudos :) also I like how I was being "serious" but then I come out with this chapter!


	4. Every little word that was meant for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith puts Adam's plan into action but once he discovers the truth he asks himself, did he ever really want to know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA 
> 
> Me: I'm going to update more   
> Also Me: Doesn't update for months
> 
> I am so sorry you guys! With my computer being broken I didn't feel inspired to write since I don't like writing on my phone (but it's funny since my most liked story was written on my phone). My grandma got me a new MacBook so I will definitely be writing more (but I still don't have internet :( ) and I have a story coming up that I am pretty excited about so be on the lookout for that. Anyways thank you to all the people that have been reading, liking and commenting, you guys are the best!!!

“That's your amazing plan.” 

Adam rolls his eyes. “Yes Keith, that's my plan and if you don't like it then come up with something better.” 

Keith sighs and thinks for a minute. 

Then another minute. 

And another. 

Finally, Adam claps his hands together and smiles in victory. 

“Okay, so now that Keith has burned out all his brain cells trying to contradict me and failed,” Adam pointy ignores the death glare that Keith gives him, “let me go over the details of the operation, first when Eddie arrives home we will all act normal then after 20 minutes, Shiro will announce that he's craving many containers of ice cream and needs someone to tag along with him after me and Keith decline his offer, he will ask Eddie and-” 

Shiro cuts off Adam. “Wait a minute if this is your plan shouldn't you be the one that takes Eddie out and what makes you think that he'll say yes to me?” 

Adam rolls his eyes again and looks at his boyfriend as if he is the most adorable, innocent creature on the planet. “Because babe, Eddie doesn't like me very much and I'm not the one that he has a big gay crush on.” 

“That is not true, Adam!”

“Like hell, it isn't! I know when someone is trying to slide into my man's DMs. It's like a sixth sense.” 

While Adam and his brother argue, Keith gets lost in thought. While living together he had a feeling a couple of times that Eddie might be gay especially when around his brother since he becomes a big stuttering mess but he just assumed that Eddie could tell him when he was ready and since Keith was the last person to judge, being hella gay himself. 

And the fact that Keith has been out for so long, he found it so odd when Lance said that he gets that Keith isn't ready to come out yet. 

But maybe he was talking about… 

Keith is broken out of his thoughts when his phone lets him know he has a text. 

Seeing the text is from Eddie, he turns to the still arguing duo. 

“Guys! Shut up. Eddie says he's downstairs.” 

Adam quickly closes his mouth and turns wide eyes to Keith but quickly grabs the remote and swings his legs onto Shiro turning on the TV while Shiro goes onto his phone looking at it like it's the most interesting thing in the world. 

Just like any other day. 

Right as everyone settles in, the door opens revealing Eddie with a big smile on his face and a wet umbrella. 

“Hey, you guys! The weather out there is crazy.” 

“Hey, buddy. How was your day?” , Keith asks but right after winces knowing he sounds way more excited than usual. And since when the hell does he call anyone buddy? 

Eddie luckily doesn't suspect a thing and just laughs while putting his umbrella and coat to dry on the heater. 

“It was good. Just did the usual English assignments but how about you? No more strange men coming up to you saying they're your boyfriend right?” 

Keith freezes for a moment. Eddie sounds very casual, nothing like the suspicious way he acted yesterday but this time Eddie is controlling the situation, not being caught off guard. 

Well, two can play at that game. 

Keith just gives a small laugh. “Thank god, no. But you were right, Eddie, I just need to forget that ever happened.” 

Eddie gives a small nod and then his eyes shift to the two companions on the couch, while his eyes quickly look Adam up and down they stay on Shiro. 

Oh god, how did Keith not see it before? 

Eddie gives a light cough and says, “Hey, Shiro?” 

Shiro looks up from his phone realizing he's being addressed and asks, “Yeah Eddie?” 

“That shirt looks really nice on you,” Eddie says with a shy smile and then quickly walks to his room shutting the door behind him. 

It is silent for a minute before it’s finally broken by Shiro. 

“Shit.”

\--- 

Eddie doesn't come out of his room until 40 minutes later. 

Putting a bit of a delay in their plan but Eddie sits down on the loveseat with his laptop in hand and watches the TV. 

Seeing a perfect opportunity, Adam gives the signal. 

Which is just him kicking Shiro in the leg and coughing loudly. Eddie gives Adam, a strange look but quickly focusses back on the TV. Keith tries not to roll his eyes at Adam's lack of subtlety. Shiro rubs his leg and gives his boyfriend a look but clears his throat and says like he is in a high school play, “I sure do have a craving for ice cream.” 

Jesus Christ, Keith is surrounded by idiots. 

Realizing how silly he sounds, Shiro talks in a normal tone, and turns to Keith and Adam asking, “Hey, do one of you guys want to come with me to the store? There are about 10 different pints of ice cream with my name on it.” 

Adam pretending to be invested in the documentary about bees currently playing just gives a nonchalant gesture and says, “Busy, babe.” 

Keith looks out the window and doesn't even have to pretend to look disinterested once he sees all the rain. 

Shrugging his shoulders, he turns to his brother, “Sorry Shiro but I'm not going out in that weath-” 

“I'll go.” 

All three adults turn to look at the fourth person in the room as if his cell phone just rang in the middle of their play. 

Clearly caught off guard Shiro asks “Really?”

Eddie just smiles and says, “Yeah I don’t mind and you’ll need help carrying all that ice cream. Let me go grab my coat and umbrella.”

Shiro turns a panicked look to Adam and Keith realizing their plan worked but quickly gets up to grab his coat. Once both him and Eddie are dressed they say their goodbyes and walk out the door, with Eddie leaving his laptop right on the coffee table. 

Keith and Adam stay quiet for a minute then Adam gets up and grabs Eddie’s laptop like it’s the easiest thing in the world. As Adam opens it Keith starts to feel doubt and asks, “Don’t you feel a bit bad about exploiting Eddie’s sexuality like that and going through his computer?”

Adam starts typing passwords into the computer and calmly says, “Yeah maybe but Eddie clearly doesn’t feel bad about using his roommate’s face to get into relationships with guys and catfish them.”

“Two wrongs don’t make a right, Adam.”

Adam laughs. “You know if I didn’t know any better I would say you have just met me.”

After a couple of minutes, Adam lets out a frustrated sigh and says, “Damn none of the passwords are working looks like operation papa is a bust.”

Keith lets out a sigh since he is also upset but a small part of him is relieved a very small part. 

Adam is about to close the computer but stops mid-way. Keith is about to ask what’s wrong when Adam asks, “What is the hot Cuban’s name?”

Keith doesn’t miss a beat and replies with, “Lance.”

Adam types the name in and then the computer opens. 

Just when Keith thinks this whole situation couldn’t get worse, the universe surprises him.

Adam starts to click on Eddie’s messages but Keith just quietly says, “What’s the point? The password is proof enough, he knows Lance and has been lying.”

Keith knows he sounds pissed but he can’t help it. He feels hurt and betrayed by Eddie. He and Eddie are hardly best friends but he still felt like he could trust Eddie and that trust was clearly misplaced. Because Keith had a difficult time growing up, he didn’t have a lot of people in his life so trusting other people is hard for him since the more people you trust the more likely you are to get hurt and this clearly proves his point. 

Keith feels someone touching his arm and he sees its Adam. 

“I’m sorry, Keith. I really wanted to be wrong and have this whole thing to have been for nothing but at least you know the truth now and it’s that Eddie cannot be trusted but we have to get more proof if we are going to confront him.”

“Confront him?”

Adam turned and looked at Keith, “You know to call him out for being creepy. I would say let’s do it tonight but I have to leave for work soon and there is no way my smackdown will be cut short for work so let’s get our proof and do it tomorrow night.”

Adam turns back to the laptop and clicks on the first message which says Lance’s name. 

And there it is, thousands of messages between the two of them with Lance calling Eddie by his name. There are funny messages, sweet messages even ones that might not be safe for work, all the messages that Lance thought was being sent to him. 

Keith feels sick all of a sudden. 

Adam pulls out his phone and starts to take pictures of the messages, Keith wants to tell him not to do that since its an evasion of their privacy but isn’t that exactly what Eddie did to both Keith and Lance, invaded their privacy. 

“Hey, look at this Keith,” Adam says all of a sudden and stops taking pictures. Keith looks at the screen and sees the last couple of messages that were sent between the two today, from the time it looks like Eddie was talking to Lance when he got home. 

“Looks like he is planning to meet Lance in real-life,” Keith says when he finishes the messages. 

Adam huffs out, “Great looks like my smackdown might be a delay since it looks like he is telling Lance the truth anyway.”

Eddie has lied for so long would he actually tell Lance the truth now?

Adam’s phone buzzes and Adam looks at it before quickly saying, “Shoot! Shiro says they will be here in 3 minutes,” Adam exits out of the messages and closes Eddie’s laptop and puts it back on the coffee table. 

Adam sits back down and seeing how upset Keith looks, he says, “Don’t worry we will still confront him about you but at least he is planning to tell that poor kid the truth.”

Keith knows he should be happy that Eddie is telling Lance the truth but something feels wrong?

Before Keith could think any harder on the matter, Shiro and Eddie opened the door with Eddie laughing so hard as they walked in. 

“Hey you guys, we got ice cream and the funniest thing just happen to me and Shiro it was,” Eddie paused and looked at Adam, “you know what never mind you really had to be there to get it.”

If looks could kill Eddie would be dead 20 times over. 

Eddie let out another small laugh and sat down before taking his computer, he started to open it but paused. 

“Hey Keith, you okay? Look upset,” Eddie asked looking concern. 

Ignoring the concern looks that Adam and Shiro send him he just smiled. 

“I’m perfect, Eddie.”

——

Keith was not perfect, far from it.

It was hours later and Keith was lying in bed trying to go to sleep but his mind wouldn’t quiet down. After delining Adam and Shiro’s offer to stay at their house and they went home he spends the rest of the time in his room just thinking. 

Seeing all those messages between Lance and Eddie was surreal and really put everything into perspective. Eddie had built a whole relationship using his face. He couldn’t stop thinking about how excited Lance was to see him thinking that the screen behind him had Keith’s face. That every word he said belongs to a Korean boy that could barely hold a conversation with strangers. 

Keith got out of his bed and started to pace the room. Eddie could have said anything as Keith. Was he himself or did he fully become Keith, an orphaned child with a loving brother and enough problems to scare most people away. 

Keith had to know more, he had to know everything. 

Keith walked up to his door and slowly opened it hoping Eddie wouldn’t hear it. He walked up to Eddie’s door next door and looked inside praying that Eddie was sleeping and thankfully he was. Keith quietly stepped inside knowing that if Eddie woke up he would look like the world’s creepiest person but Eddie of all people had no right to judge. Once he reached his bed he grabbed his laptop and quickly tip-top back into the hallway with it in his hand. 

Keith sat down and lean against the wall. “What are you doing, Keith?”, he whispered to himself as he typed in Lance’s name into Eddie computer. 

Lance’s messages were already opened on the home screen and Keith saw a message written by Eddie but unsent.

KEITH: Lance I am so sorry but something came up today I can’t meet you at the cafe don’t hate me. 

Keith felt his blood boil was Eddie seriously planning to cancel tomorrow. What he did to Keith was pretty shitty but it was 100 times worse for Lance. The Cuban boy believed he was in a relationship and this person was telling him the truth for six months only for it to all be a lie. Eddie didn’t care about coming clean he just wanted to do what was easy, he wanted to run away from his problems.

At the moment Keith didn’t care how petty it was, he didn’t care how disappointed Shiro would be and how proud Adam would be, he just typed and didn’t think. 

He read Eddie’s message word by word so he wouldn’t forget then deleted it and wrote a new one but actually send it and deleted it after it went through and rewrote Eddie’s. 

KEITH: Change of plans make it the same time at the Voltron Cafe.

Keith was going to tell Lance everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 100% Lance and Keith will be meeting in the next chapter, how will that meeting go and what will Keith say? Keep reading to find out! Thank you to the people that are still here and any newcomers. Also if you are confused why Eddie's message said today it was because Eddie wrote it out and was planning to send it the day of his meeting with Lance. Please give Kudos and comment, so I know people are still reading lol :)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm nervous about doing a multi-chapter Klance fic but here it is!! Please like and comment!! :D


End file.
